


He Wants It (A Sweet, Darling Alpha)

by o_r_r



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Alpha Huening Kai, Barista Huening Kai, Beta Kang Taehyun, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Threesome - M/M/M, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_r/pseuds/o_r_r
Summary: The owner of Beomgyu's favorite cafe is inspiring. He accepts everyone and Huening Kai just wants to meet someone like that. He wants an alpha who isn't afraid to kiss him on the streets of the city and take him on cute dates. He wants someone who isn't afraid to be seen with a male omega. The cashier at the place is just another part of his day to day life that just...makes him want that future more.Huening Kai is an alpha who both looks up to and is annoyed by his overly smitten boss who runs out of the store at the beck and call of his feisty omega. But...he kind of wants something like that. And there is a really cute boy who always sits right across from his place at the cash register that he really wants to ask out. But the boy is so pretty it's intimidating.Taehyun is crushing so hard on the barista at his best friend's favorite cafe. He hates going to the place because he feels like throwing up every time he has to talk to the stupidly tall, stupidly sweet alpha named Huening Kai. He's terrified to talk to him after the boy left his class after the first day because someone had called him "a sorry excuse of an alpha" but really Taehyun didn't think so. He thought he was perfect in every way.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ratuuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratuuu/gifts).



> This is a continuation with a different pairing of my story He was (Re)born To Be His. Like we starting at the exact ending of the other fic. Cause that continuation is key, my dude.

Beomgyu sipped at the coffee with a small smile on his lips. This café had the best coffee. It was a little out of way from their school but taking the few extra minutes was worth it for this coffee. It was truly a blissful way to start the day. He didn’t have classes until 11 AM on Monday’s so he took his time sipping his drink and reading over the notes for his next class. That was, he was reading over the notes for his next class until his reluctant friend, Taehyun, started whining again. “Bamgyu, why do we have to come here every time? The owner’s scary.” Beomgyu scoffed. The owner was not scary. He was a short alpha that Beomgyu thought looked absolutely whipped for someone. He didn’t know who that someone was. But every now and then, the owner would look down at his phone with a stupid smile on his face. He heard that soon the restaurant would be shut down for a week so he could go get married. They hadn’t decided when yet, but it was soon.

Beomgyu was about to reprimand the boy and tell him that no, the owner was not intimidating at all when the front door burst open. Both boys turned at the commotion and watched as a tall, beautiful man with jet black hair was holding up a paper, grinning from ear to ear. “All clear, baby.” The person was grinning at someone behind the counter so Beomgyu looked there in time to see the owner yank off his apron through it at the cute, dark headed barista and called out loudly, “Going home boys!” The owner ran around the counter and caught the man by the waist, dragging him out to a waiting taxi on the curb giving him kisses as he did so. Beomgyu blinked once, twice and then looked at Taehyun. “So…that’s the owner’s partner?” Taehyun said this slowly and then laughed, “Wow, he’s not scary at all. Just super taken and doesn’t like anyone but his partner.” Beomgyu was still quiet. He looked up at the counter again and saw that the barista was looking over at him. When they made eye contact the barista ducked his head and tried to make himself look busy. Beomgyu filed that away in his mind before he looked back down at his notes.

The owner of the café was mated with…a male omega. Beomgyu felt his face flush at the possibilities. He already knew that the owner was very open minded. The staff he hired was testament enough. His night staff was a beta and omega couple that openly flirted and bickered in front of the customers. The morning staff had two alphas who threw each other bashful smiles. They weren’t dating yet but the owner never told them to cut out the obvious flirting. It was a place that the owner had created and accepted anyone into. That was one of the reasons Beomgyu was drawn to it. He was a male omega. One of the few and the odds of finding someone out there who would date him…were slim. Taehyun had been his best friend his entire life and hadn’t even blinked when his results came back in highschool. _Omega or not Beomie, you are still my best friend._ But that was hard to come by. The owner just openly kissed his _male omega_ partner for all the world to see. It was…he was so jealous.

Taehyun hadn’t told Taehyun, a beta who fit into every category that could possibly come with sassy college student, that he felt that way. That he wanted to pursue dating. That he wanted to not have to pretend he wasn’t an omega when they were on campus. That he wanted a pretty alpha partner who would kiss him in public. Beomgyu took a deep breath and glanced up at the counter. The coffee at this place was very good. The owner was a very nice, accepting man and…there was a third reason that Beomgyu frequented the café. Beomgyu watched as the two giant alphas laughed and poked at the blushing brunette behind the counter. He was mumbling something and kept trying to shush the two alphas. His name on his uniform was Hyuka but Taehyun had called him Huening Kai when Beomgyu had discreetly tried to probe for who he was. Apparently Taehyun had been in a class with him for one day before he switched out. Beomgyu thought he was…adorable. He was sort of soft spoken when he took their orders. He would start to say something towards the end but always just shook his head and told Beomgyu the total. Each time he did that, Beomgyu was getting more and more frustrated. _Ask for it. Ask for my number. Please._

Beomgyu wasn’t full of himself but he also wasn’t stupid. He knew that the guy thought he was pretty. He would blush every time he took his order and always steal glances whenever he got a chance. Beomgyu intentionally chose a spot with a clear view of register because he was hoping that someday, the guy would ask him. Beomgyu gripped the edge of his notebook and gritted his teeth. _Maybe I should just ask him myself._

Taehyun leaned forward and tapped Beomgyu on the nose. Beomgyu was so deep in thought that he jumped, slamming his knee into the table. He groaned and proceeded to slap Taehyun over the head with his notebook. ‘Seriously, Taehyun, you fu—“ “Are you alright?” Beomgyu looked up at the sound of the voice and nearly swallowed his tongue. It was Hyuka, the fucking beautiful barista. He was so close, leaning down looking between where Beomgyu had slammed his knee in the table and his face. With the counter separating them, Beomgyu could never smell anything. But now that he was this close, so fucking close, he could smell him. Strong sandalwood— _alpha._ Taehyun must have been just as shocked because he shot up from his seat effectively knocking the table forward and spilling their drinks all over Beomgyu who leaped up but not before it landed on his shirt. He stumbled into the alpha who let out a squeak at their proximity but warm hands caught him anyway. “Oh—it got on your shirt. Yeonjun hyung! We need some towels over here!” The pink haired boy rushed over with some towels and Hyuka tried to dab at Beomgyu’s shirt. _I am about to die. He’s so close. I am about to die._ “Uh—oh! Sorry. I just—that was purely by instinct. Instinct? Yeah, here.” The stuttering brunette shoved the napkins into Beomgyu’s hand and said something about getting a mop before he disappeared.

The pink haired one, Yeonjun was standing there with a foxish grin on his face that he tried to hide behind his hand as he laughed at the scene. He rolled his eyes as he followed the brunette calling after him “you awkward giant! Don’t break the storage room door again!” Beomgyu was left standing frozen with Taehyun staring at him as well. There was a beat before Taehyun was stepping forward, “Ah, Beomie, I’m so sorry. It’s just—that guy is super cute and I freaked out when he suddenly came out of nowhere. Let me help.” Beomgyu wasn’t going to unfreeze anytime soon so Taehyun grabbed the napkins and started dabbing at the mess.

A breathless Hyuka popped up with a mop and something else grasped in his hands. “Ah, Yeonjun hyung is remaking your coffees. So, please wait for him to do so. And uh—I’ll clean up the mess but first…uh…I have this extra shirt. It’s clean! If you wanted…if its not weird or anything, you can change into it in the bathroom? If not that’s completely okay—“ Beomgyu grabbed the outstretched shirt almost in a death grip. He was nodding his head, “Yes. I don’t mind. I will change into it. I will be right back.” Huening Kai let out a breath of relief, a blush painting his cheeks. Beomgyu could hear Taehyun trying to talk to him as he left for the bathroom.

Once he was in the bathroom, he locked the door and sank to the ground. He stared at the shirt in his hands, grip trembling as he tried to not sniff the shirt. It smelled like…it smelled like alpha. Like Huening Kai. He tried not to think too much about it. He didn’t want to look weird taking more than a couple minutes to change. He pulled his own shirt off and pulled the new one over his head. When he had it settled he whined. It was so big on him. It was just a regular long sleeved shirt but the sleeves were so long he had sweater paws and the neck was wide and revealed his collar bones. It looked like a boyfriend shirt. Like he had slept over at his boyfriend’s house and gotten dressed in a hurry. _He loved it._ Beomgyu folded up his old shirt and stepped out of the bathroom, tried to think of anything that would stop the furious blush from blooming on his face. His legs trembled a bit as he took decisive steps back to the table.

When he arrived, Huening Kai was putting back the chairs after clearing up the mess and Taehyun was scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. The alpha turned around and saw Beomgyu standing there and stopped. His eyes raked up and down his body, stopping his gaze on Beomgyu’s collarbones before he looked away quickly. “Ah, so it fits okay. Sorry, I’m really tall so it swallows you whole.” Beomgyu shook his head, not able to look at the boy either. “Don’t worry about it. Um, we’ve gotta head out for classes but when should I return it to you?” There was a voice behind them, sounding like it was smiling as it spoke, “Oh, our little Hyuka doesn’t work the rest of the week because of exams and we won’t be here next week. The boss is getting married so…” Beomgyu turned around to find the fox smile again and looked back at Hyuka who had a faraway look in his eyes. “Oh, right…exams…wedding…uh…well…” Taehyun spoke up, “We go to the same school! We could meet you on campus.” Beomgyu threw a wide eyed look at Taehyun but Huening Kai was nodding, “Okay, well, can I have your number? You can just text me when you are on campus. And uh…I can wash your shirt for you since it was kind of my fault for popping in out of nowhere. Tall scary alpha just approaching a table like that. I’m sure you and Taehyun-ssi were startled.” Beomgyu was going to shake his head but the look of guilt in Huening Kai’s eyes had him reconsider. Big scary alpha? Yeah, right. Beomgyu handed his shirt over and smiled. “Okay, we’ll see you on campus, right?” Huening Kai nodded quickly, face wincing at the sudden motion. Taehyun grabbed their things and the two of them waved goodbye to the café staff, the foxy grin almost mocking them as they left. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huening Kai just needs to be a little be a little braver and take that first step. But maybe, he doesn't have to. Beomgyu seems plenty capable of meeting him halfway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Part Two. This won't be super long. Like I said, I am filling out a request that sparked my interest. But this will feed the masses until we take big steps. 
> 
> Hope it tickles your fancy!

Huening Kai groaned into his hands. He had been in this state for the last 30 minutes. Each time a customer came up he would smile and politely take their order but as soon as the line was gone, Huening Kai would turn to groan into his hands again as the memory replayed in his mind. He had been glancing over like he always did but then Beomgyu had slammed his knee into the table and he just reacted? Like he’s pretty sure the woman at the register wasn’t even done with her order and he was already coming around to ask if he was alright. Even as Beomgyu slapped his notebook over Taehyun’s head, he had felt the need to ask if he was okay. The rest of it…what an utter disaster.

Of course Huening Kai remembered Taehyun. He had sat right in front of him back when he first started school. There was an incident where Huening Kai had had to withdraw from the class because he was afraid that if he saw any of the students, he wouldn’t be able to keep being nice to them. That was the thing. He was a nice person. He was an awkward person. Yeonjun hyung loved to remind him all the time how he was just an adorable ball of awkward tension but there was a limit. There was a limit to how much a person could say or do until he just lost his mind. If he was the nicest person when he was happy, then he was the worst person when he wasn’t. He just couldn’t stand it when people talked down to anyone. He could take a bit of bullying when it came to himself but he wouldn’t tolerate even the slightest bit if someone else was in a similar circumstance. It was wrong. To talk down to someone just because someone was raised to think they were better than someone. It was sick. Huening Kai supposed that he got it from his mother. She was always so kind but she was a spitfire. He could recall dozens of the time his mother had chastised people in the market for trying to be unfair. She wasn’t around but Huening Kai could almost hear her every now and then. _Don’t lose your temper yet, baby._ Or _what an ass._ There was really no in between.

Still, when Beomgyu had gone to the bathroom to change, Taehyun had started trying to make some kind of conversation. “Uh, sorry about the mess. I was just startled.” Huening Kai nodded his head, afraid to make eye contact, “I’m sorry I startled you. I tend to do that sometimes.” Taehyun waved his hands around, “Not in a bad way! It was just…a surprise is all.” Huening Kai was already wallowing in guilt and this sweet person was trying to make him feel better. He wanted to bury his head in the ground and never come up again because Taehyun was cute. He had thought he was cute back then, staring with wide eyes as he tried to do something—anything—to defend Huening Kai when that alpha had yelled at him in front of the entire class. He had left before he could hear anything else but he had heard later that Kang Taehyun had cussed out an alpha and he wondered if it was _that_ alpha. If he had done that for him.

Nothing would have prepared him for the way Beomgyu looked in his clothes. There wasn’t a single thing anyone could have done to stop the hot flash of arousal that wracked his body when he saw the boy swimming in his shirt. He was so pretty. The next bit was awkward and Huening Kai had made sure to beg Yeonjun to never ever again put him in that kind of situation ever again. He was just going to say, “keep the shirt” but Yeonjun was playing matchmaker. Like there wasn’t enough love going on at the café. The entire staff was dating each other and adding Huening Kai to that mix, he supposed that Yeonjun felt the need to make sure they were all in a relationship. Was it some kind of requirement if you worked there to be hopelessly in love?

Huening Kai heard Soobin giggle softly from the corner and he saw that Yeonjun had drawn something cute on his hand with a pen. They were disgustingly cute. Huening Kai glared at them until Yeonjun turned around. “So, Hyuka, you gonna go meet those cute boys?” Huening Kai groaned again, grabbed the nearest thing, a wet towel, and chucked at his hyung. Yeonjun squealed and jumped out of the way. Soobin caught the brunt of it, a wet stamp on the front of his apron. He glared at both Yeonjun and Huening Kai, “Don’t goof around behind the counter. Customers will see you.” Yeonjun and Huening Kai both mumbled out apologies all the while Huening Kai muttered about how customers could see them flirting too.

-

Huening Kai was not a brave man. He wasn’t afraid to stand up for himself but he was absolutely terrified to open his phone and just press on the caller ID that he had rationally named Cute Customer Beomgyu at 2 in the morning after the incident. Each time he unlocked his phone, the contact stared back at him, weighing over his head like a heavy cloud. In all honesty, he half wanted Beomgyu to keep his shirt. He wanted him to wear it whenever the hell he wanted, preferably more than once a week so meeting up with him would have been useless. But Huening Kai had offered to wash his shirt. And now he had been carrying around a little bag with the shirt and some snacks that he thought Beomgyu would like for three days. He had even spotted the bet and omega from across the grounds sometimes but he backtracked each time so he could hide in the nearest bathroom and curse himself for being so awkward.

It seemed that life was going to force him to face it because he was waiting in line at the library to check out some books when there was a gentle tap on his shoulder. He saw Beomgyu standing there with a small smile on his face. Huening Kai supposed his mind was just so desperate for the omega to like him that he imagined that there was also a slight flush to his cheeks. Beomgyu spoke quietly but determined, “I left your shirt at home today, but I figured if I saw you I would talk to you anyway.” Huening Kai was struck speechless. _I figured if I saw you I would talk to you anyway._ So he wanted to talk to him? Outside of exchanging clothes? Huening Kai pulled his backpack off and quickly pulled out the little bag. “Uh—I brought yours. Your shirt. I was going to call I just—yeah, here it is.” Beomgyu looked at the bag in surprise, hands slowly coming out to grasp it. When he looked inside his eyebrows rose and his mouth fell open cutely in surprise. “Snacks! How did you know I liked these?” Huening Kai felt his heart stutter in his chest, “It was a lucky guess. From what you ordered at the café, I just kind of guessed. Soobin hyung likes the same things so…I asked him what his favorite snacks were.” Beomgyu was beaming and then he grabbed hold of Huening Kai’s wrist, dragging him somewhere in the library, chatting excitedly. “Oh Taehyun loves these treats too! Come sit with us and we can share them. He’s going to be so excited!”

Huening Kai was a bit lost but he let the smaller drag him off to a corner near the research materials. There was Taehyun, leaning cutely over his textbook, red hair falling over his forehead as his eyes squinted a bit in confusion at whatever he had just read. “Hyunnie, look what Hyuka got for us!” Taehyun shot up from his stooped over posture and looked up with wide eyes. “Beomgyu, it’s a library. Shush!” Beomgyu ignored his reprimand and seated Huening Kai in one seat and took his own across beside Taehyun. “He guess all of our favorite snacks and got them for us. Isn’t he so sweet? I wish all alphas were this sweet.”

Huening Kai blinked at the statement, felt some kind of emotion stirring in his mind, his chest clinching at the words. No one had ever liked that he was sweet. He was overly considerate, bit back the mean words that could carelessly role off his tongue when he got too upset and tried to make himself look smaller whenever possible because he was tall. He always thought that he was too tall and intimidating. It made interactions with people awkward because as much as he craved to take care of everyone around him, there was that expectation for him to take up the entire room with large movements and a loud voice. But he wasn’t like that. He was soft. Sensitive. Caring. He thought that alphas were supposed to be that way but he had never heard someone else voice the exact same thing he wanted to be. A sweet alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And guys, this is unrelated but my computer tried to tell me that "Huening" was supposed to be "Ingenue" and if that doesn't make you giggle...
> 
> Like I said before! Twitter is open for request. See you later babes.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, my girl @ratuuu really wanted this. And I am but a humble servant. Here's the beginning my dude. Expect more soon. If it pleases my number one fan, I will continue. Let me know if you think this dynamic is fitting! I'll tear it apart and restart if need be. Enjoy this anyway. 
> 
> I of course plan to also do a story about my fave alpha-alpha pairing Yeonbin if you guys are interested. 
> 
> Twitter is @o_r_r_ 
> 
> Hit me up there for requests. Much love.


End file.
